


舞会

by shirouhitomi



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 狮院的Blaine正在考虑如何邀请蛇院的Kurt和自己一同参加毕业舞会。
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 4





	舞会

公共休息室里又传出一声重重的叹息。  
Blaine愁眉苦脸地看着壁炉里渐熄渐隐的火苗，昏暗的房间内只有炉火微弱跳动的光。墙壁上的胖夫人在油画框里声势浩大地翻了个身，隔壁被吵醒的卡多根爵士睡意朦胧地骂骂咧咧了几声，连猩红色丝绒挂毯上的绣金狮子都鄙夷地朝他俩瞪了一眼。  
午夜的空气中透出一丝凉意，Blaine在宽适的扶手椅上蜷起身体，把冰冷的脚趾塞进软绵绵的暗条纹靠枕下面。他把魔杖遗忘在了寝室里，也懒得折回去拿。昨夜失眠到凌晨的他爬回床时把四根帷柱摇得咯吱响，神经衰弱的Artie就在睡梦里冲他发了个昏迷咒（“你不躲开的话就不会再受失眠困扰了。”Artie第二天信誓旦旦地说）  
以往喧闹嘈杂的休息室里此刻沉浸在一种奇妙的寂静中。Blaine身心俱疲却难以入睡，叹气声重得经常被Mike以为差点没头的尼克又恢复呼吸了。他习惯性地低头掏出挂坠表，用拇指轻推开金属表盖，盒内原本光滑的表面在打开的刹那如流沙凹陷，四周鎏金雕刻的藤蔓枝条便活了般攀附而上，Kurt温柔地眨着眼睛的笑脸就在花朵环绕下浮现出来。  
Blaine也不由自主跟着微笑起来。他第一次在分院仪式上见到这个白肤绿眼的可爱男孩就立即被吸引了，那时Kurt正当着全校人的面和分院帽争辩它的卫生问题（“你至少被几千人戴过却不知道清洗！哦不许打断我，不许唱歌！你是一顶过时四百年又没礼貌的帽子！”），最后那顶巫师帽故意捉弄人似的足足在他脑袋上呆了三分钟才喊出“斯莱特林！”的名字。  
关于分院不同的这点上，Blaine还是颇感遗憾。虽然Nick和Jeff都警告他蛇院的学生没一个是好招惹的，但他依旧坚持Kurt和其他人与众不同。不仅三天两头假借代理级长的名义跑到对方学院的塔楼附近磨磨蹭蹭，连在礼堂吃饭时都不舍得把身体转回自己的餐桌；他大概也是全班仅存的对每周二下午的魔药课尚保留幻想的人：整整三小时与斯莱特林学生共处一室。  
就在他像个被施了夺魂咒的痴心汉处心积虑地留意着关于Kurt的一切消息，朋友们也总是半开玩笑半帮忙地撮合着他俩。而为了搞到这张正面无死角偷拍照，Blaine可没少被韦斯莱双胞胎当成家养小精灵差使，不仅在玩笑坊里为他俩打了半个多月的白工，还被半强迫地买了一堆有的没得的不靠谱产品（“告别家族遗传谢顶，再多发胶也不怕！”“‘我能变大又变小’连爱尔兰小矮人都梦寐以求的巨人增长液！”）好在那俩恶魔代言人总算良心发现，念他一片痴心在夜壶，梦游都在写情书，虽然最后还是敲诈了他十个加隆作为谢礼，让他落魄到后半个月只能跟自家猫头鹰分一块干粮吃。  
去年暑假回家前Blaine忘记把原本的祖母照片换回去，老眼昏花的Anderson老夫人把鼻子都贴在Kurt的脑门上愣是没看出破绽，直拉着孙子的手感叹说自己年轻时肤色胜雪眼眸如碧，人送外号“森林小仙女”，全世界的高富帅都连夜捧着珠宝盒摇号来提亲，据说坐骑最差配置低于挪威短鼻龙的都没资格进半径十公里。Blaine听她对未来孙媳妇（？）的评价如此之高，乐得做梦都在犯抽抽。

想到“未来”和“媳妇”，Blaine一分钟前还在傻笑的脸立即垮了下来。  
今年就是他在霍格沃茨的最后一年，NEWTs考试虽然迫在眉睫，但依旧挡不住整个七年级都在欢天喜地为毕业舞会做准备，女生们在暑假期间就开始计划着减肥和购买派对礼服，男生们则抓紧最后的时间惹是生非，寻花问柳。Blaine的算盘小九九老早就把舞伴目标瞄准Kurt身上，甚至还找遍城堡里所有的学院幽灵对了一次表白词，连傲慢的血人巴罗都被感动到血流满面，可实际操作起来却似乎比徒手抓住一头绿毛巨怪还要困难。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林这两个学院素来不和，相爱相杀的黑历史源远流长，上到院长的干女儿的姨表姐的老邻居的三姑妈的前女婿，下到公共休息室门缝地砖里的跳蚤臭虫，大家的立场坚定分明，老死不相往来。  
Blaine觉得Kurt应该不讨厌自己。事实上相对于古老而传统的纯种Anderson一家，身在斯莱特林的Hummel在教育背景上反而更不像是这个学院的人。Kurt的亲生父母就毕业于格兰芬多，还有一个曾在赫奇帕奇学院就读的继兄，而他如今温柔和蔼的继母Carol，则是一位麻瓜。（“两枚银西可换他的身家背景，一个加隆就替你打听到他的思春对象，Anderson。”Santana叼着硬币眨眨眼睛。）  
在邓布利多在任校长期间，门第观念早已被作为禁令彻底废除。但天生高贵冷艳的斯莱特林却依然保持着某些墨守成规的习俗，而对于非纯血统家庭的孩子来说，就算被分院帽选中也宁愿偏向第二选择。  
Kurt作为整个斯莱特林里为数不多的非贵族出身学生，欺凌和嘲笑自然是家常便饭，但他像只骄傲的白孔雀抬头挺胸地从容穿梭在走廊里的模样反而让Blaine更神魂颠倒（“抖m无误。”Puck斜眼）。他的大多数朋友对他显而易见的暗恋报以宽容态度，最多也就被Sam在睡衣里撒上一袋大泡粉或强迫尝一口血蟑螂糖串，可他不想让Kurt也陷入更复杂的困境。  
上学年情人节前夕，赫奇帕奇的混血巫师Karofsky不自量力地扮成狗熊给Kurt递巧克力和情书（躲在角落偷听的Blaine恨得牙痒痒，偷偷在背后施了个软腿咒），庆幸的是Kurt断然拒绝他的告白，却被同一个学院的Sebastian和他的马脸喽啰团发现后冷嘲热讽直到学期末，还隔三差五逮着机会在麻瓜研究课堂上含沙射影地发表些关于“泥巴种”的言论（后来魔药考试时Blaine趁他不备在坩埚里倒了几滴弗洛伯毛虫粘液，让他那价值不菲的红铜坩埚瞬间爆炸还糊了斯内普教授一脸）。  
好在这一切并不能影响他俩不纯洁的友谊萌芽。自从他厚着脸皮在三把扫帚酒吧成功邀请Kurt喝过一杯黄油啤酒后，每次去霍格莫德村前Blaine都会偷偷写纸条和对方约在尖叫棚见面；他经常在天气晴朗时头脑发热地爬到拉文克劳天文塔顶楼，面朝大海春暖花开，抒发一下初恋少年的浪漫情怀，然后趁着图书馆自修时塞给对方他在课堂上画的炭笔素描或小诗短歌，幸运的话第二天早餐餐桌上便能收到Kurt给他寄的猫头鹰回信（“你们考虑过猫头鹰的感受吗！”Wes怒摔南瓜汁），虽然通常只有寥寥数笔的谢谢或赞美，没有署名却画个笑脸小花；去年圣诞放假的前一天，Kurt甚至和他在猫头鹰屋的槲寄生下亲吻了彼此的唇角；只是相当矜持而纯洁的皮肤触碰，也足以让Blaine灵魂出窍好些个月了。  
为了避免一切有可能与斯莱特林引起冲突的地方，Blain还缺席了所有蛇院学生可能到场的魁地奇比赛。唯一一次是在二年级时Kurt作为替补找球手参加了对抗拉文克劳的校际联赛，那场比赛仅花了四十五分钟就以他惊艳而华丽的高速急转与悬停技术抓住了藏在打人柳树洞里的金色飞贼而宣告结束。作为队长的David看得目瞪口呆像被施了全身束缚咒，Wes也连连摇头说今年魁地奇奖杯岌岌可危。可Kurt最终也没加入院队——人家嫌球队的长袍不好看。  
他曾不止一次向Blaine私下抱怨霍格沃茨的校服单一到让他恨不能舍近求远转到布斯巴顿（Blaine为此连做三晚Kurt穿着短裙上学的春梦），并在课余花了大量时间与学生会主席就校服权益问题做着长期上访、静坐示威、匿名吼叫信等斗争，甚至创立了“着装自由推进委员会”（目前会员两名），以每天戴着各种稀奇古怪的动物脑袋胸针招摇过境以传播自己的教义。当Kurt告诉他自己的毕生梦想是将麻瓜的时尚引领进入巫师世界时，Blaine是唯一也是第一个没有嘲笑他，还赞美这个主意是无与伦比可爱的人。  
当OWLs的黑魔法防御分数粉碎了Blaine的傲罗梦，六年级的暑假实习就变得没有盼头了。他的妈妈倒是欢天喜地在司法部谋了个旁听的位子，但Blaine显然不想和父亲一起在魔法局上班，最后阴差阳错跑到古灵阁和比尔韦斯莱数了一夏天的金币。  
对此Blaine倒是也乐观得很。每每在礼堂里一脸梦幻对着隔壁桌的男孩，总是不由自主幻想以后若是要和Kurt结婚的话，多金多福利又能准点上下班的银行自然是再好不过的。  
“你嘴里的哈喇子都流下来了！”Wes斜着眼把咬了一半的面包瞄准他的脑袋丢过去，Blaine正巧低头擦嘴，硬邦邦的圆面包准确无误地投进了旁边David的法式杂鱼汤，他发出桃金娘般的尖叫声倒退三步蹦到长凳上，满脸汤汁地怒视哈哈大笑的始作俑者，然后毫不犹豫地顺手抓起邻桌的腰子布丁砸了过去。  
双人投掷很快升级成整个格兰芬多的食物混战（家养小精灵在门背后留下了心酸的泪水），Blaine就在硝烟弥漫的背景中擦干净脸抬起头，正巧对上Kurt在对面餐桌投来的好奇目光。看到Blaine微笑的脸时他立刻慌张低下头，努力抿住嘴却难掩笑意，满脸通红地遮遮掩掩去拿Rachel面前的香草籽优格。Blaine笑得更缠绵了，眼里的柔情蜜意多得简直能溢出来。  
用乔治的话来说，“宛如母狮在慈爱地眺望着非洲草原上的瞪羚羊”。  
“伤风败俗。”Jeff看着Blaine的花痴脸往他的耳朵里放了颗花生。  
“不成体统。”Nick轻盈地踮起脚尖在他脑袋上盖了张薄饼。  
Sam装模作样地踩着脚跟走到身后，在他头顶上居高临下地举起一大盘奶油覆盆子蛋糕。

“你在干嘛？”  
突如其来出现在公共休息室的声音吓得Blaine连人带枕头摔下沙发，他挣扎着攀住扶手爬起来，目瞪口呆地看着正站在圆形门口的David。他在微凉的空气里抖抖肩膀，挥动魔杖对壁炉说了句“火焰熊熊”，橙红色跳动的暖光立即笼罩在他们的身上。  
“不用问，八成又在肖想他的蛇院小女神。”Wes调侃的声音从旋转楼梯后面冒了出来，一身轻装简便的麻瓜装束，脑袋上还罩着不知哪来的黑色长筒丝袜。  
“你们又想闯禁林！”Blaine对这副打家劫舍的装扮再熟悉不过。自从韦斯莱双胞胎开创先河之后，禁林冒险几乎成了每个格兰芬多喜闻乐见的传统违令项目之一，Wes与David更是这一届衣钵传承的佼佼者，三回里有两回还没走到林子边上就被海格发现追在屁股后头杀回城堡，哪次不是他这个代理级长陪着一起跪在院长办公室里写了十万字检讨才给放回来。Blaine忍气吞声忍辱负重了好几年，终于逮住机会端出班干部架势痛心疾首状，“整个格兰芬多上上下下都指着今年能再赢回学院杯呢，你们倒有出息，这个学期光是因为闯禁林被抓扣了五十分，不不，一百分——”麦格教授对自己学院的学生尤其严厉，扣起分来就像是后妈养的。  
“好了好了，优等生，你想吵得大家都起床吗？”Wes晃晃脑袋翻了个白眼，走近几步一屁股坐在沙发上，Blaine这才发现那覆在脸上的丝袜居然还被认真地划出了眼耳口鼻好些个口子。“你要不要跟着一起来？森林很有趣，上次我们还在红石滩附近捡到了几张飞鱼的月光鳞片，在女生那边卖了个好价钱。”他咧开嘴，一副肥水不流外人田的奸商嘴脸。  
“是很刺激，如果算上你被马人绑架的经历。”David低声窃笑着也走近扶手沙发，瞥见了Blaine手里来不及阖上的挂表，“或者我们替你取一根凤凰尾羽给你的毕业舞会增加点亮色？我没记错的话，Hummel最喜欢羽毛装饰了吧。”  
Blaine只好恼怒地咕哝几句，有点后悔自己平时的多嘴多舌，一想到Kurt平时戴着翎羽胸针的模样耳朵尖都跟着红得透亮起来，他没好气嘟囔道，“真谢谢你了，如果Kurt答应做我的舞伴我肯定会第一个告诉你。”  
“你还没邀请他？”Wes立即不可置信地张大了嘴，高着嗓门喊，“瞧瞧你俩见着面都恨不得互扯衣服的眼神！你跟我说还没邀请他？”见对方垂头丧气不出声，David一脸同情地拍拍兄弟肩膀，又飞快扭过头对着Wes压低嗓门哼笑道，“你赌输了！下回喝酒记得买单！”  
“也许Kurt只是把我当朋友？如果他对我完全没那个意思怎么办？万一是我自作多情还给Kurt造成困扰……”Blaine也急得胡言乱语起来，红晕从耳朵根漫到了头顶心，干脆倒在沙发抱着头滚来滚去地呻吟，“我肯定是第一个被人当众拒绝邀请的傻瓜！我这辈子都不会有舞伴了，我毕不了业了！啊啊啊啊！”  
Wes把一周份的《唱唱反调》卷成桶状，把对方直接揍趴下。  
“Anderson，”Wes维持着铡刀落下的姿势冷峻地说，“你想看着他跟别的男人跳舞吗？”  
“不，不想。”Blaine的脸还被埋在沙发垫子里，声音细如蚊蝇。  
“那你想看着他毕业后跟你毫无关联，最后跑去和其他人结婚吗？”  
“当然不！”四肢落水般前后扑腾。  
“很好。”Wes威严地移开了踩踏在他背上的脚，Blaine撑起手臂用力晃晃脑袋，被压得蓬蓬松松的天然卷毛上下跳跃。他盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着枕头垫子呆呆地望向燃烧的壁炉，满脑子都是曾经写给Kurt的小诗（“春天~让我们去林子里唱歌，追随天堂凤蝶闪烁的粉末；夏天~让我们去湖面上泛舟，荡漾落在清水碧波的垂柳叶片；秋天~让我们去田野边写生，描绘小溪边被朝露染湿的松林；冬天~让我在圣诞夜来到你的身边，带上骨翅、湖叶、画片和这枚绿松石的戒指，他们都让我记起你美得不可思议的眼。”）。  
“可是……我还是怕Kurt会拒绝。”他歪着脑袋讷讷开口。  
Wes沉默半晌，倒退三步几欲一个全垒打又把此人抽到墙上。  
David眼明手快将他拦下，和颜悦色道，“Blaine，你和他成天鸿雁传书到底是图什么？难道他会以为你是在榨取免费的猫头鹰劳动力吗？”  
“只、只是一些我单方面写的无聊诗歌而已……”  
“那你在课间还有餐桌上朝他眉来眼去……”  
“我们是在培养健康纯洁积极向上的青少年友情了！”没等说完Blaine就一顿抢白。  
（“老天，真的吗？我坐在你俩视线中间都会觉得自己要孕吐了！”Wes呻吟一声倒在胳膊弯里。）  
“那槲寄生下的那次呢？（“你怎么知道的！”）你有没有问过Hummel是否对你有比朋友更不同的情感吗？”  
“比如……知心朋友？”  
David温良恳切的脸色抽动两下，心里只想将他揉成一团丢到翻倒巷里去卖掉。  
“好吧好吧，你们这对可耻的纯情小处男。”David长叹一声决定使出杀手锏，他掏出一个粉色爱心形状的精致小瓶，透过半透明瓶身还能看亮闪闪的银色星星碎片在珍珠贝色泽的液体里若隐若现，“斜角巷93号做的最高级迷情剂，只此一家，别无分号，两三个月前就卖脱销了。”他塞在目瞪口呆的Blaine手里，豪情壮志道，“现在看在朋友一场，这瓶送给你。”  
Wes附和着点点头，“把这个倒进Hummel明天早餐的食物里，南瓜汁，或是蔬菜色拉，什么都可以，三滴就见效，反正你们平时暗搓搓地见了很多次了。”  
“可，可这不是……痴迷，假的，违反校规，中了魔……”Blaine瞪圆眼睛结结巴巴，好像一头面对猎枪而惊慌失措的幼鹿。  
“你到底算不算格兰芬多的人？”Wes看起来的确很想把这头斑比直接瞄准，“听着，要是明天晚饭时看不到你俩在同一个碗里喂饭，我们就用这药水去撮合他和Smyth。”他面无表情地一扯脸上的丝袜，不耐烦地整整衣服准备要出发。  
“药效只维持二十四个小时，如果那个瓷娃娃真的看上你，就算过了时效你也不会感觉到有什么差别，到时你就感谢我们给了你这次机会吧。”David跟在Wes身后，走到肖像画圆形门口时还不忘比了个加油的手势，然后用四小天鹅的曲调哼着“那个处男正要去告白”跑开了。  
Blaine捏着手心里的小瓶子一直发愣到后半夜，好不容易在天蒙蒙亮时晕晕乎乎睡下去，突然想起什么从床上直挺挺地蹦起来，哀嚎不已，“检讨！又要写检讨了！我忘了拦住那两个王八蛋了！”

“说实话，我现在可真有点后悔。”  
毕业舞会结束后的某一天，Wes斜着眼角盯住对面的长条餐桌，然后恶狠狠咬了口自己的燕麦面包，“他们简直毫无廉耻之心，真心的。”  
Kurt的脖子上正系着金红色狮子的院旗当披风，笑意盈盈地给Blaine递了一口水果麦片；对面人开心得五官都仿佛粘在了一块，让Wes顿生想把他摁进面前那碗牛奶里的冲动。礼堂里格兰芬多和斯莱特林学生都已经对此司空见惯，事实上在看够了这对胆大缠绵的野鸳鸯卿卿我我两个星期后，效仿他俩当众喂饭的情侣已经不在少数，光是拉文克劳那条桌上就占了七八对，还不算躲在角落里直接上演成人戏码的那对拉拉。  
教工席上麦格教授装作繁忙地一直在跟弗斯普劳特教授、弗立维教授说着话，霍琦女士和庞弗雷夫人已经在第一天就发表过关于青春爱情的追思，特里劳妮教授一如既往地眼神迷茫，听说最后一堂占卜课上她给Blaine的爱情之路算出了相当可观的未来，海格原本是唯一会懂得脸红的人，但他昨晚在毕业舞会的宿醉劲儿显然还没过，此刻正病怏怏地撑在桌面上。邓布利多倒是看起来很为学生们高兴——他差不多任何时候都看起来挺高兴的，只要有吹泡糖、巧克力蛙或是味道不太糟的比比多味豆，只有斯内普教授面色阴沉；他自然不喜欢自己最优秀的学生和格兰芬多有所关联，可是他已经找不到机会扣分了，这个学期已经结束了。  
“还不都是你教唆他？”David慢条斯理翻过面前一页的《预言家日报》，努力不朝那个闪着粉红泡泡的方向看。  
“那药水真那么神？”Wes用胳膊肘捅捅他，“贡献点出来，我才不信你都用完了。”  
“不早说了么，我给Blaine的是吐真剂，磨了点珍珠贝的粉末进去。”David开玩笑似地推开他，一抬头正看到Blaine正搂着Kurt坐在大腿上，手搭着脖颈脚缠着腰，额头蹭额头地笑得满脸甜蜜又天真，“一看就知道这小子的魔药课没合格，也不知道NEWTs是怎么过的。”  
“爱情的力量呗。”Wes耸耸肩膀，突然有些感慨万千，“早知道那么简单就成功，之前拖拖拉拉了那么些年到底是干嘛吃的。”  
“也是眼瞧着要毕业，才终于把真心话给说出来了吧。”David用叉子指指那对依旧粘糊着的小情侣，Kurt无名指上的领结戒指熠熠闪光。  
大概，这就是属于毕业的奇迹吧。

——这一段的不曾谢幕，只是与你新旅程的开始。


End file.
